And Then There Was None
by Strifed
Summary: Drabble The pair are outside looking at the images clouds make in the sky. Old fashioned romance.


Disclaimer~ I do not own _Harry Potter_ or its respected characters, although it would be nice to. ^^   
  
-----  
  
  
  
" Are you scared Potter? "  
  
" You wish, " Harry replied as he and Draco boarded their brooms and kicked off toward the heavens.  
  
It was yet another routine day of practicing different plays with each other, although they were on opposite teams who continuously rivaled each other. Potter and Malfoy blended together like water and vinegar, separate by nature, but when thrown together in some sort of meal became fabulous.   
  
Within the living boy's emerald hued eyes, there was a glint of gold that shimmered, illuminating his eyes. And with that, Harry was off all focus was directed on the snitch. Not long after he spotted the golden ball, Draco was on his tail.   
  
Harry almost had it within his reach, the snitch would be his in no time at all. He extended his arm fingers desperately grasping at thin air hoping to snatch it before Draco had caught up with him. But, something had slipped the boys mind; bludgers. As soon as the wings of the snitch tickled his hand, the bloody ball slammed right into his stomach, knocking Harry straight off his broom.  
  
" Harry! " Draco yelled, seeing the boy being caught off guard by the ball and falling to his doom. Gripping his broom tightly he flew towards Harry, his speed dramatically being increased.  
  
Within a few seconds flat Draco caught his rival, and slowly lowered him onto the grassy field below. The Slytherin smirked at his success, he had the Gryffindor right where he wanted him.   
  
" ..Ngh.. ugh.. You tampered with the bludger didn't you Malfoy? " Harry said raising a peculiar brow at the situation.  
  
The smirk on Draco's face never ceased, getting off his broom he wandered only a few feet away to a picnic basket. He whipped out his wand from the back pockets of his pants, and did a flick and swish. He walked back over to the poor boy, the basket following straight behind him.  
  
" You planned this. "  
  
" Looks like you aren't so clueless after all Potter, " he said, kneeling beside him.   
  
Draco sifted through the basket, and a bowl filled with strawberries emerged. He set it in-between them, and immediately took one of the ripe strawberries into his hand. Leaning in closer, Draco smoothed the fruit's juices across Harry's mouth before he took a bite of it.  
  
When the lion was finished eating the strawberry, the snake decided to take on a bigger meal for himself. Closing the distance between them, the snake seeped his fangs into the lion. In other words, Draco kissed Harry.  
  
The small piece of flesh that resided in his mouth decided to make a new home for itself, a home right across the street. Draco deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to greet Harry's. It was a dance of lust within each other's mouth.  
  
Harry let his hand wander over to the greased top of Draco's head, his fingers sifting through the overly blonde locks. He glanced up toward the sky, noticing the ere of enormous clouds occupying the sky. One.. clearly looked like a sunflower.  
  
Harry quickly broke the kiss from Draco, and pointed up toward the sky. " Look, Draco! Doesn't that cloud look like a sunflower to you? " he cheerfully esclaimed.  
  
" Damn, you broke our kiss for a stupid cloud? " Draco grunted, shaking his head in shame. " Is a fucking cloud more important to you than what I offer to give you? "  
  
" No, it's just. I've never paid attention to the images that are formed in the sky before, " Harry rubbed his glasses to get a closer look. " Do you see anything up there? "  
  
" I see your scar, Potter, " he laughed which was totally untrue, because his eyes had not drifted away from Harry's face.   
  
" Really? Where? "  
  
" On your forehead, " Draco maneuvered himself to face Harry. His Slytherin tongue escaped his mouth and traced the outline of the lighting bolt that was engraved into the center of his forehead. A mark, given by the one who must not be named; Voldemort.  
  
If not continuing with their make out session was the least of their troubles, an unexpected creature would soon complete the three some. Leaving food on the grass is not always the best thing to do, especially when there is a forest nearby.  
  
A small rabbit took it upon himself to seize the moment, and steal the free strawberries that were still left in the bowl. Seconds later, the rabbit hopped off, satisfied with the meal free of charge.  
  
" Hey that one looks like a rabbit! "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
